


Say It Again

by IWillBeYourPet



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Bullying, Extremely Dubious Consent, Face Slapping, Forced Submission, Humiliation, M/M, Mocking, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Short One Shot, That makes me want to have everyone hurt him, What is it about Oswald
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:14:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24481123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWillBeYourPet/pseuds/IWillBeYourPet
Summary: Theo Galavan needs the penguin to run his errands, do his bidding.  And maybe, just maybe, he also enjoys humiliating the man.  King of Gotham, huh? Doesn't seem like much of a king to him.Just a little one shot that wouldn't get out of my head.You know what I really don't need in my life?  Another fandom... but I just started watching Gotham and Oswald is such a tempting sad boi.  I just want to write him in allll the pairings.
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot/Theo Galavan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Say It Again

“We know who is the boss. You don’t have to rub it in.”

“Rub it in? That’s barely rubbing it in, don’t you think?”

Theo grinned at his sister as he pushed to his feet and moved around the desk, enjoying the way that Oswald sunk back against his chair. 

“You think I’m rubbing it in, I can show you really rubbing it in.” He kicked at the chair, “Get on your knees.”

Oswald’s eyes flashed, that rage that made it so so good to put him down. The man was scrambling though, “Please, I understand. You don’t have to-”

“On your knees.”

Oswald glanced at Butch but then slid to the ground. He wasn’t stupid and right now he had lost. He’d played this role before, he understood how to submit. His leg ached but he shifted until he was on knees and stared up at Theo.

“Tell me I’m the boss.”

Oswald’s jaw clenched but Tabitha moving around the side of the desk was enough to make him flinch and mutter out, “You’re the boss, I understand that.”

Theo moved closer. “Say it again.”

He grit his teeth, looking way up. “You’re the boss.”

“This feels a bit like rubbing it in, what do you think Tabitha?”

She shrugged but her attention was mostly on Butch as she moved to lean on the desk watching him. Butch’s eyes darted back and forth between her and Oswald. He cleared his throat, “Tabitha?”

She gave him back her attention and a grin, “Seems more like just stating a fact than rubbing it in.”

“Hmm.” He tilted one boot forward, “I’d like you to show me a little more respect, just to drive the point home. Kiss my boot.”

“Galavan-”

“Now Penguin, unless you’d rather me have your mother do it.” 

A frustrated whine made it out of Oswald’s mouth, his face red but he dropped down onto his hands, leaning down until he pressed his lips to the man’s boots. 

“Tell me who the boss is.” Oswald started to move back up to his knees, but Theo tapped under his chin with his boot. “No, stay down there and tell me.”

Oswald’s hands clenched and he had to suck in a quick breath so he wouldn’t cry. He leaned back down until his mouth was pressed against his boot. “You’re the boss.” It came out mumbled, and he stayed there until Theo grabbed his hair to give his head a yank up.

“I’d say that is rubbing it in, what do you think Penguin?”

He kept his eyes on the ground, “Can we go?”

“I’m still feeling some resistance here. Maybe you need me to prove it a little more?”

“No.” Penguin was shaking his head and tried to get to his feet but Theo put a hand on his shoulder to push him back down to his knees.

One hand went to his belt and he lowered his voice, that sadistic glee in it. “I think a little bit more of a reminder of your place, how does that sound?” Before Oswald could answer he added, “Remember what the alternative is.”

Penguin glanced at Butch again but then trained his eyes on the ground, “I think a reminder of my … place. Yes.”  
“See? I knew you’d be such an obedient tool to use.” He undid his pants with one hand, sliding the other into Oswald’s hair.

Behind him there was a shuffle of people moving and out of the corner of his eye he could see that Butch had moved but Tabitha was in between them waving a finger. “Nuh uh, big man, you stay right where you are.”

“Come on little bird, show me you know your place.”

He did as he was told, opening his mouth and letting Theo shove his cock down his throat. It was rough and degrading, but he just closed his eyes and let it happen. Did whatever he was told to and tried to block out Theo’s laughter from above him. 

His own whimpers were loud in his ears though, and he couldn’t seem to stop the sniffling. Theo paused with his cock half in his mouth, and stroked a thumb over Oswald’s cheek in a mocking imitation of caring. “One more time, who is the boss here?”  
“You’re the boss.” The words were muffled around the cock in his mouth, but it seemed to be what did it as Theo was cumming. There was one spurt of salty cum on his tongue but then the man pulled back, cumming on Oswald’s face.

It startled him and he tried to pull back but the hand in his hair tightened so he couldn’t move. Tabitha was laughing behind them as Theo smirked. He reached up with one gloved hand and smeared the cum across Oswald’s face. He leaned down towards him as he tucked himself away, “Now  _ that _ is rubbing it in.”

Before Oswald could react to the words Theo slapped him hard across the face, snapping his head to the side. Oswald sniffled and wiped his sleeve across his face, partially to get rid of the tears. Mostly to get rid of the cum. 

Theo grabbed his jaw until he lifted his head up and met his eyes, “One more time.”

“You’re the boss.” 

With a chuckle and a careless shove of his hand he stepped away. “Glad you get it. You’re dismissed. I’ll let you know the next time I need your services.”

Oswald nodded and tried to get to his feet but his bad leg made him stumble. Butch was there to grab him and pull him to his feet. He was crying, humiliated and disoriented, but Butch kept a hold of his arm and kept him moving. 

Once they were out of the building Butch pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket and grabbed Oswald’s chin to lift his face up and wiped it clean. “It’s okay, we’ll find your mom. And we’ll kill them. Okay?”  Oswald stared at him, still in shock, but Butch gave him a little shake. "You with me?" 

Finally he nodded and looked away, “Thank you.”

Butch gave him that half smile, the one that usually came with a twitch, and then was pushing him into a car.

Oswald settled in, staring out the window and he swore on everything he owned that Galavan would die at his hand. He’d pay for kidnapping his mother, for mocking him, for this degradation. He’d make sure of it. 


End file.
